


future

by koolcatkenma



Series: tumblr requests [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet Sweet Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: “Tragic.”He says it so monotone, that Bokuto has to wonder if the boy above him has a soul. But he dismissed the thought almost immediately. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t care about his studies or his future. But Akaashi did. He cared so much.





	future

**Author's Note:**

> a request from my tumblr  
> i'm taking requests there at the moment.  
> @happiishiro

“Tragic.”

He says it so monotone, that Bokuto has to wonder if the boy above him has a soul. But he dismissed the thought almost immediately. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t care about his studies or his future. But Akaashi did. He cared so much.

Bokuto continued to pout, watching as his friend but the game console away, deep in his desk. He would have to really rummage for it later. Kenma and Kuroo were sure to win the battle now.

“Back to maths. Your exam is next week, and we still have several chapters to learn.” Akaashi sat back next to the boy, opening the thick textbook to the chapter they last left off on. Bokuto sat up straight, running a hand through his now wilted hair. Pencil in hand, he started to perform the problems presented to them. 

The math was advanced; some people seemed to think that he wasn’t very bright off of a first impression. But not only were top universities vying for his volleyball talent but his academic excellence as well. Maths was the one subject that he wasn’t as proficient in.

Akaashi had taken it upon himself to learn the whole book before tutoring Bokuto. And it showed just how hard he had worked in the dark bags under his eyes and the occasional yawn he thought he had hidden. Bokuto felt awful when the boy had shown up at his doorstep that morning, books in hand. It was clear he had gotten no sleep but held up for him, because Akaashi thought that if he cracked, Bokuto would too.

Several successful problems later the two took a water break. The older boy turned to watch his friend lean back, resting his eye for a moment. It was still mid-afternoon but he acted like it was the middle of the night. He wanted Bokuto to go to his top choice; he wanted to see him succeed.

He thought about what that would mean. Next year he would no longer be in high school, and if all goes to plan he would be several hours away playing competitive volleyball. Akaashi would still be here, be living at home, and attending school as a third year. He would be tossing to another spiker, the next ace. And the time they would spend together from go from all the time to never. The boy would not be able to leave with the scheduling of athletics and academics, and the younger boy had a team to look after, not to mention his own third-year academics. He wanted to go to university as well. He had a future.

Moments passed and Akaashi had not yet chastised him for getting back to work. Turns out that resting your eyes can lead to you falling asleep, as displayed by his friend snoring softly. Bokuto wasn’t going to be the one to wake him, but the position he had himself in couldn’t be comfortable, and his back was sure to be sore for practice tomorrow. Ever so gently, he stood up, careful not to wake him. But something most people don’t know that is once Akaashi is asleep, not even the end of the world could wake him. He was unbothered by any noise.

He lifted him up, cradling him. His head rested on Bokuto’s chest, and he could feel the setter’s breaths on his chest and could feel his heartbeat time with his. His bed was only a few steps away, and that’s where he laid the boy, on his pillow, and covered him in his blanket. His eyes remained closed, and he watched as his body instantly relaxed upon settling into the soft mattress. 

Bokuto admired the beauty before him, all his delicate features and softness. Bokuto knew that he held a special place in his heart. He glanced at the work splayed across the table. One last look at Akaashi, sleeping peacefully in bed, before settling back in at the table. He had to get work done, for his future.

For their future.


End file.
